


A Walk in the Park

by orphan_account



Series: SNK- Fall AUs [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A walk in the park, Fall AU, Fluff, M/M, Swimming in a Lake, jeanmarco, new pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his cold behavior, I knew that he was acting like this because he never really got along with animals...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if Jean doesn't get along with animals, but he seems like the type of person to like them even though they don't like him.
> 
> Oh this is Marco's POV.

   The tiny, energetic dog rapidly wagged his tail while following after Jean. His small, bright pink tongue hung out of its mouth while it was running and his cute little paws stepped on the various colored leafs that's scattered on the ground.

   "Hey Jean, you shouldn't walk so fast," I tell him while slightly laughing at the sight of the two of them.

   Jean turned around with a glare in his eyes. "Like hell I'm waiting for that dog," he angrily said. Despite his cold behavior, I knew that he was acting like this because he never really got along with animals.

   "Then at least please wait for me," I asked picking up the chubby puppy and holding it close to my chest. He sighed but waited for me to catch up. "Thank you," I tell him with a smile. "It-It's not a b-big deal," he replied as he quickly looked away. For a moment I could've sworn he was blushing but he just put his arm around my shoulders and I nestled closer to him.

   All of us walked in a comfortable silence. The day was cold and windy so I made sure some part of my jacket also covered our pet who was calmly laying in my arms. Around us, Autumn was in full motion.

   Different colored leaves, from a honey yellow to a chocolate-brown hue, constantly fell from trees because of the chilly winds that blew past. Everything was just various shades of yellow, orange, red, and brown but it was beautiful.

   "We should stop and take a rest," I suggested glancing over at the bench near a pond. "Okay," Jean agreed then we went over there. I set the puppy down near the bench and it ran off to play near the pond.

   "Marco," Jean starts to say. "We've just damned ourselves to another responsibility," he finishes.

   "Even if you act like this, I know you really like the puppy too," I tease him which caused him to give me a bad look but turn a light pink. "As if," he brushes off then looks away. I playfully roll my eyes and look back at our puppy to check if it was okay.

   But I couldn't find it.

   "Jean," I loudly and nervously called out while repeatedly hitting his chest. "What?" He asked confused. "I can't find the puppy," I explained frantically as I got up and searched around the area he was at. "He's probably just in the tall grass," Jean assured me then we heard it.

   We heard the howl of the puppy towards the lake.

   The both of us turned towards the lake and saw the puppy somehow in the middle of the lake desperately flailing. He tried keeping his head above the water but it was only a matter of seconds before he would completely go under.

   Before I could react Jean strips off his scarf, coat, and shoes, then jumps in the lake. He swims out towards the puppy and lifts it up with one hand to keep its head above the water. Quickly Jean swims back to the edge of the lake where he puts the puppy on the ground and heavily breathes there.

   Every part of him was completely soaked so his clothes stuck to his body like a second skin while he panted heavily for air. I grabbed his coat and put it over him to substitute as a blanket.

   "Are you okay?!" I shouted desperately worried because it was around 50 degrees Fahrenheit and really windy. Jean nodded his head but I felt how cold he was as I help him up.

   "L-Le-Let's ga-goh-go ha-hao-home," he stuttered as his whole body shook. "Okay," I agreed helping him up then lifted the puppy and wrapped Jean's scarf around it. Then I grabbed Jean's shoes and we walked back home. "Thank you for saving him," I thanked Jean and he mumbled words that resembles you're welcome. "I love you," I softly told him and then kiss his cold cheeks. "...you too," he managed to reply while I walked closely by him to give off some of my body heat.


End file.
